Katterina Narcissa Who?
by Tessa Malfoy the unknown twin
Summary: The students of Hogwarts are about to get the shock of their life. Upon returning to Hogwarts for sixth year, Harry and Ron learn the third member of the trio isn't how they thought her to be. She isn't even a muggle-born! But just who is Katterina? And what happened to the sweet caring Hermoine everyone knew and loved?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok just a few things. First, my grammar, and punctuation may not be the best, but bear with me, for I'm doing the best I can. Second, I'm going to try to stay as true to the sixth book story-line as I can, with a few adjustments of course, so if something seems weird, feel free to say something about it, though it might be part of my plan.**

**Pairings: Katterina/Draco**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. **

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, looking around the room. The other girls were getting ready to go home. It was the end of fifth year, and everyone just seemed happy to have finished their exams. Of course, now that it was public knowledge that the dark lord had returned, people were nervous. What would happen this summer? Who'd return the next year? Would there even be a school to return to?

The girl shook her head, and stood up, running a hand through her slightly bushy hair. She went to her trunk, and started packing things into it. After placing the final book in, she shut the trunk, and stood, leaving it there for the house elves to transport to the train. She descended the stairs, looking around. There were her friends, talking softly about something. Probably what happened at the ministry. She walked over to them, sitting next to Ginny, who looked at her in shock.

"Hermione Jean Granger! What are you wearing?" She asked. Biting back a laugh, she shot a fake confused look at Ginny, before looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a black tank-top that was just the slightest bit too short and a mini skirt that showed off the bit of her legs that weren't covered by her black combat boots.

"Something wrong Ginny?" She asked, looking back up at her 'best friend. She pulled her robe a little tighter around her. Of course, rule-abiding Granger would be wearing her robe, even on the day they were getting ready to depart for home.

"Well no, it's just, that doesn't seem like it'd be your style Mione." Ginny replied. Shrugging Hermione spoke. "Well, I thought I'd try something different. Now how about breakfast?" She asked. At the word breakfast, Harry and Ron, who had been ogling her, seemed to snap out of their shock. "I'm all for that!" Ron said, rubbing his stomach.

_Of course you are you filthy blood-traitor. All you do is eat! _Hermione thought to herself as they made their way to the Great Hall. She walked in, looking as though she had no problem with the way she was being looked at, which she didn't to be completely truthful. She smiled at her brother, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating with his friends.

At this point, you might be wondering, what brother? Well the answer is simple, for Hermione Jean Granger was just a cover. The true girl behind the mask is named Katterina Narcissa Zabini. She just so happened to be Blaise Zabini's twin sister, younger by twenty-five minutes. She looked back at the Gryffindors, before any of them noticed her looking at their sworn enemy's table.

* * *

**-Blaise's Point of view-**

This morning had been utter hell. My friends were all being as loud as possible, just trying to make noise, and I had been sleeping. "Oi Zabini! Get your sorry arse out of bed and get packing! We're out of here today mate!" One of my best friends, Theodore Nott, said, tearing open the curtains hanging around my bed, and shaking me awake. I reached out, and hit him.

"I'm up! Now back up before I give you a bloody black eye!" I said sitting up. I went through the same morning routine I always do, taking a quick shower, getting dressed, and going with the rest of the guys to breakfast.

We had been eating for maybe five minutes, when the doors opened and the Gryffindors started to swarm in. Shaking my head, I watched, smirking slightly as my little sister entered. _Katterina, I can't wait to get out of here, so I can actually talk to my only sister! _I thought.

"Hey Zabini, why you eying Granger? You haven't got a crush on the mud-blood have you?" Draco asked, smirking at me. I tried not to growl. I knew she was playing a part, but I hated when people called my sister, the PURE-BLOOD, by such a dirty name.

"Oh lord no Draco! I wouldn't want to compete with you for her affection!" I said with a laugh. He flushed at my comment.

"Not funny Zabini! Besides, you know as well as I the only girl I have my eye on is-" He was cut off by that pug, Pansy Parkinson. "Are you boys talking about me?" She asked sitting down on Draco's lap.

"Not at all Pansy. We wouldn't want to anger that dog the oaf of a giant keeps. We all know how he loves his little pug!" I said, much to the others amusement.

"Drakey!" She whined. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Pansy asked angrily. Drake shrugged.

"He's only speaking the truth Parkinson." He said. With those words she got up, and stormed off, to sit with her 'friends' on the other side of the table. "Nice one Blaise!" He said. "Now what was I saying? Oh yeah! You know I only have my eyes on Katterina! That sister of yours Blaise, she's a fine catch!" He said, and I tried not to laugh.

"If only she'd acknowledge your existence, right mate?" I asked with a smirk. He huffed.

"Did he say sister, Zabini?" Nott asked, and the other guys moved in to hear the answer. I sighed, shooting Draco a dirty look. I remembered the story we had come up with. "That he did. Before you ask, she goes to Beauxbatons. She's only home during the summer, though maybe, if mum agrees this summer, we'll be able to get her to transfer here!" I said smiling. I really hoped mum would let Katterina come out of hiding, and be herself come sixth year, and not Granger! I shot another look over at her table and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Just a little note, reviews feed my soul! I'll work faster if I know people are enjoying my story, so please, after reading, make sure to review! I know said I would be doing a one shot or two, but I'm going to upload a story I started writing a while ago. **

**Love Tessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is the second chapter of Katterina Narcissa Who?! I'm going to apologize right now for this chapter. I hadn't planned the end to be like that, and if you don't like it well... Too bad, it's not your story. Enough Rambling, now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter!**

**Pairings: Katterina/Draco**

**Word Count: 1,075**

Hermione P-o-v

I tried not to laugh when I saw Blaise speaking to Pansy. The second she stood and stormed off, I smirked slightly. I picked up on Malfoy's next sentence, I almost died. "You know I only have my eyes on Katterina!" I shook my head. _Cat's out of the bag now isn't it?_ I thought to myself, looking around at the others. "Why don't we head to the carriages, so we can get a good seat on the train?" I asked. Ron was the only who wanted to protest, seeing as he was still stuffing his face, but he soon gave in and stood, engaging in a conversation about Quidditch with Harry. I sent a small wave my brother's way before leaving the hall. Oh this summer was going to be great fun.

Sitting on the train, I watched as Ginny and Ron played a game of exploding snap, and had to hold back a sigh. This was ridiculous, why I had ever chosen to hang out with these people was beyond me. Resting my head on the seat, I looked back down at the book I had read more than twice. I wasn't really in the mood to finish it another time, but it was the only way to avoid conversation with the people in my compartment.

One thing that can be said is that while I don't completely hate them, I have places I'd much rather be. Like back in Italy with Blaise and Mama for the summer. Hopefully Mrs. Malfoy would come visit again. She was quite nice, and her company was always welcome, mainly because she didn't support the Dark Lord as her husband did. Though if she did choose to come, I hope she'll choose not to bring that son of hers. Draco Malfoy has had his eye on me for some time now, and it was slightly disturbing. On my eleventh birthday, I thought I heard Mama and Mrs. Malfoy speaking about an arranged marriage between Draco and I. I shook my head of those thoughts, and looked around. Harry was watching me, obviously noticing that I had zoned.

"Something up 'Mione?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"I'm going to go patrol. It may be almost summer, but until we reach the platform, I still have a duty to uphold." I said, opening the compartment door. He nodded and I shot the other two a look, before turning and hurrying out of the compartment and down the hall. I wasn't really planning on patrolling, I'd leave that to the others, but I was going to go sit in the prefect's carriage, so I could have a little time to myself. Maybe I'd send a message to my brother, and have him meet me, so we could hang out for a little while. At least before I had to return to the compartment with all the Gryffindors.

I opened the door to the carriage looking around. There was a few compartments, then the open area where the meetings at the start of term were held. I opened the nearest door, and entered the space, without checking to see if it was empty or not. I sat down, and pulled out a book, before hearing a throat being cleared. Looking up, I came face to face with Draco Malfoy. I smirked nodding my head at him. "Draco." I said sweetly. He looked up at me, obviously shocked, but decided to play my game, which pleased me greatly. "Hermione." He said not really kindly, but not rudely either. "Lovely weather isn't it?" I asked, sitting down and opening my book, though not paying attention to the words on the page. "Very." He said simply, looking down at the letter that sat on his lap. I got the briefest of glances before he put it away. I had to hold back a laugh. It was  
addressed to me. Well, not me, as in Hermione, me as in the Zabini me. I looked down at my book for a second, before Draco cleared his throat again. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Draco?" I asked, smiling sweetly. "What are you doing here?" He asked. eyes not leaving me. I smiled, and put my book down. An evil idea came to me, it would make it even worse when he found out who I really was. Standing, I closed the curtains to the compartment, and turned walking over to him. "Maybe I wanted to see a big strong, bad-ass Slytherin one last time before summer started." I said innocently. He looked at me skeptically, and I smirked, sitting beside him, placing a hand on his knee, in a slightly suggestive manner. Leaning forward I placed my lips to his ear.

"Maybe I wanted to do this." I said softly, pressing my lips right below his ear. "Maybe I wanted to see if you skin is as soft as it looks." I said ghosting my lips across his jaw. I smirked to myself when he shifted. It seemed he had a small dilemma. He wasn't sure if he should stop me or not. I made the decision for him, squeezing his leg slightly. "Or maybe I just wanted to do this." I whispered, before pressing my lips to his cautiously.

He was unresponsive for a moment, and when he moved, I was sure he was going to push me, which is why it shocked me to no end when he actually pulled me closer, and kissed me back. I let out a small gasp, and he took advantage of that, slipping his tongue into my mouth. It was soft at first, with the two of us exploring a new territory, but after just moments, it felt as though something sparked, and he grabbed my waist pulling me as close as he possibly could. Another moment and the kiss broke, and I stared shocked into his gray orbs, shining with obvious lust. I inwardly cheered, having won in my efforts to brake the shell, before I realized that I had just kissed Draco Malfoy. A notorious bad boy that was hated by all of Gryffindor. If any of my house mates found out about that, they'd... Well I wasn't sure, but it wouldn't have been pretty.

"What the Bloody hell?" A voice asked from the doorway. In the midst of our snogging neither Draco nor I had noticed anyone open the door.

**Well theres Chapter 2! And there's a nice little cliffhanger for you! I have Three all planned out, I just have to type it now! Review and tell me who you think it might have been that walked in on them! Was it Ron, or Pansy? Or perhaps Blaise? Well, you'll have to wait to find out! Now go my children and review! It would make me very happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Ok, so here is chapter three! I will admit, I had already written this chapter, and went in a totally different direction. But that chapter version didn't save sadly. So I am rewriting it now, and I have decided to go a different direction. At the end of the chapter, I will tell you who it originally was going to be.

Pairings: Draco/Katterina

Disclaimer: Le sigh. I said it in the first chapter I do not own Harry Potter… Well, I own all the book and the Movies, but seeing as I do not get money from them, or this story, I think that means I don't own the story itself.

Word count: 1,573

* * *

"What the Bloody Hell?" The male voice rang through the compartment.

'Hermione' swore loudly as she practically threw herself off Draco's lap, face blushing brightly. She looked up at the person smiling sheepishly. The angry male entered the compartment, and shut the door behind him, locking it, and drawing the blinds.

He drew his wand, and pointed it at Draco. "Now who's into Granger? I thought you only had eyes for one girl!" The voice teased.

Draco swallowed hard, wondering if the wand pointed between his eyes would kill him. "U-uh. Blaise. She came onto me I swear! You know how devoted to your sister I am!" Draco insisted, swallowing hard at the murderous look on his best friends face. What would he do if Blaise told Katterina? She would never forgive him!

Blaise turned to raise an eyebrow at 'Granger' and she smirked. That seemed to make something snap in Blaise, and in a moment, he and Hermione were laughing. Blaise let his arm drop to his waist, slipping his wand into his sleeve and the holister that was on his wrist.

"D-did you see his face Laise? It looked like he thought you were going to murder him!" 'Granger' gasped out between breaths. Blaise just sat down beside his sister, laughing just as hard. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell is so funny?" He insisted.

Once the twins had managed to slow their laughter into chuckles, they shared looks.

"Should we tell him Rina?" Blaise asked. Draco furrowed his brow. 'Rina' was what the male called his sister. But she wasn't there. Or…

"I think he's figured it out Laise!" Hermione said. The twins chuckled once more, and Blaise flexed his wrist, causing his wand to fall back into his hand once more. "_Finite Incantantem" _He spoke the incantation, wand pointed at her.

Draco watched shocked as the girl, who he had previously thought to be a muggle-born, turned into the pure-blooded girl he'd been infatuated with since he was about ten. Her hair lengthened to her waist, and became smoother and silkier, turning to a golden brown. Her face shape changed, becoming a little more pronounced like her mothers. Her cheek bones seemed to become more prominent as well. Her body shape itself changed, and she seemed to take on an hourglass shape. Her eyes went from a brownish color to a strange violet. It would seem her magic had influenced her eye color.

"K-katterina? You're Granger?" Draco asked, shocked. The girl he'd been picking on and insulting for the last five school years, was the same girl he'd been trying to woo and get to like him. The fact that she hadn't slapped him, or cursed him during the summer after the abuse he'd put her through during the year was shocking.

"I am. And I will be myself come next school year. Blaise and I have decided to badger mother until she allows it." She said smiling. She pointed her wand at herself, resetting the glamour charms. "I should be going. The others are probably wondering where I have gone off to. I'll see you later, yeah?" She asked. Draco nodded, and handed her a letter. "Read this. Please?" He said.

"Of course." The girl said. Draco could hear the Italian lilt in the girl's voice, now that he knew.

* * *

Hermione returned to the compartment with the others. There was about two hours of the trip left.

"Hey guys. I'm back. Malfoy came into my compartment, and I decided to leave." She said. The others nodded, as she sat. The girl pulled out the letter Draco had written her, deciding to read it. She opened it, breaking the seal, which was the Malfoy insignia. She unfolded the letter.

_My Dearest Katterina,_

_I know we have had our differences in the past. Mostly you getting annoyed at my constant flirting when Mother and I visit your home in Italy. But even though I have a habit of bothering you in the past, I have always found myself quite taken with you. _

At this point, the female stopped reading, letting out a small giggle. The handwriting was slanted and written in an even cursive. It seemed like the letter had been well thought out.

_By this point, I am sure I have made you curious as to the point of this letter. I will tell you. I spent a long time talking to your brother these last few days of school, and even owled your mother for permission for what I am about to do. _

An eyebrow was risen. Was this what she believed it to be?

_In accordance with the pureblood laws the both of us have had drilled into our minds for years. I have gotten the permission from your brother, as the male who will become Lord Zabini, to enter into a courtship ritual with you. From the time you read this letter, the ritual will begin. As you know, I may not speak to you or be alone with you for exactly one week. _

Now she looked looked at her watch. It was a Friday, and four in the afternoon. So she had until next Friday at four pm to make a decision.

_You know how the ritual will go, but it is custom to explain it anyway, so I shall take some time to tell you. _

_Tomorrow morning, there will be an owl awaiting you when you awake. This owl will hold a small box along with a letter. This gift will be something that will be specific to you, to show that I understand you and who you are._

_On the second day, when you sit down to lunch, a house elf will bring you another letter, and a box. This gift will be something to show you a side of me no one else sees. _

_The third day, your brother will take you aside, and tell you about me in school, as it is required that I give you a show of character. Now I know you have seen me in school. But Blaise will tell you about why I have acted as I have. _

_The fourth day, an owl will bring you something. This something will be a symbol of us as a couple, though we have never been anything more than friends. If I may be as bold as to call us that._

_The fifth day, a proof of wealth is required, to show that I am capable of taking care of you. You and I both know that I am. But a custom is a custom, and it must be followed, you should expect an owl at midday._

_The sixth day, you will get a gift specific to me. This gift is to show that I trust you with my heart. I will not tell you when the gift will arrive, as the time of day is as important to the gift itself._

_On the seventh day, at the proper time, I will arrive at your house, with mother. I will finish the courtship ritual, and await your response, nervously. _

_Now, Katterina, My dear, if you have reached this point of the letter and have not thrown it aside in disgust, I would like you to take a look back over it, and read it once more, taking care to focus on the writing and not the words, as I know your mind will not register it the first time. _

_I hope you appreciate the time I have put into this and the next week, and know I have opened myself up to in a way I have not for any other person. _

_Yours fondly, _

_Draco Abraxas Severus Malfoy_

After finishing the letter, Hermione looked it over once more, and her eyes teared up when she realized it had been written in Italian. Draco was multilingual, but he did not speak enough Italian to be able to write the letter without having to put much work into it. She smiled to herself, blinking away the tears.

"Mione. You Ok? What's that?" Ron said, reaching for the letter. Hermione snarled at the blood traitor, pulling the letter away from him roughly.

"Don't you dare touch it!" She said at him, eyes flashing with anger. The others all shared looks, and Hermione pulled out her wand, taping the letter, casting preservation spells on it. Then she folded it carefully along the already made creases and tucked it into her book.

The train lurched to a stop, and Hermione stood, pulling her trunk down. She shrunk it with a tap of her wand, and slipped it into the pocket of her robes. She held the book to her chest, and ignored Ron, Harry, and Ginny who were calling to her as she walked away. They followed her from the train, watching as she walked over to Blaise Zabini.

"What is she doing with that Slytherin?" Ron demanded. Ginny took a pair of extendable ears that she had knicked from the twins the summer before, and the group snuck around, feeding the ear near their friend.

"-and Brother, please, tell Draco that that was absolutely the sweetest thing he has ever done. And if it wouldn't nullify the courtship ritual I would have gone up to him, and kissed him."

The others all shared looks.

"Brother?" Harry asked, at the same time Ginny spoke.

"Courtship ritual?" She asked.

Ron's face grew red. "She's been hiding things, that one. And we will find out soon." He swore.

* * *

A.N.: OK. Well, I think I like the way this chapter turned out more than the first time I wrote it, originally Ginny had been the one to find them, and had ended up being obliviated, though the rest of the chapter would have ended up similar to this. I hope you all liked it, and the courtship idea! It was just something that popped into my mind. Another slight cliffhanger at the end of this chapter! Not sure when I will write chapter four. Probably after I update my other stories. Review and let me know what you thought!

~Tessa


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Ok so I am a bad bad author… I should really update another story, but I have this idea for this story, and I just want to get another chapter out! This chapter will be a collaboration of letters for the seven days of the courting. I couldn't help myself. This will probably be the only chapter for the summer. I will explain what happened on the next chapter though.

Pairings: Draco/Katterina

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 or 3!

Word Count: 1,730

* * *

**Day One**

_My Dearest Katterina,_

_Today is the first day of the courtship ritual. Today I have sent you a gift that expresses who you are. It is specific to you. _

_Inside the box, there is a single white rose that will never wilt. It will remain as pure as you. That is a meaning of your name after all. You are one who is pure, and I respect that. You are a goddess of beauty, and you could have any one, but you choose to stay pure, unlike many witches of your age. Even ones less beautiful that you. _

_I hope you love the rose._

_Yours Fondly,_

_Draco Abraxas Severus Malfoy_

* * *

**Day Two**

_My Dearest Katterina,_

_Inside this box is a picture. Why are you getting a picture of me? You wonder. This is the side I want you to see. The vulnerable, good side. In the picture, I am showing you my left arm. I assume that because you are as smart as you are, you know that I show you this to show that I am not a Death Eater. I regret to say, this may not be able to continue to be the case for long._

_With father in prison, the Dark Lord will demand a Malfoy step forward, and I refuse to allow mother to take the mark. I hope that in the future, no matter what you hear about me, or may see, you remember me as I am now. I do not want to become a Death Eater, despite my father's pushing. _

_Yours Fondly,_

_Draco Abraxas Severus Malfoy_

* * *

**Day Three**

"Today sister mine, I have been requested by my best friend to tell you about him. Explain why he's acted as he has throughout the school years.

"Draco from his first year was told by his father whom he had to be, and how he had to act. He was required to be the cold Slytherin prince. He had to be best of his class, and hate Gryffindor house. Because of this, when a Gryffindor **girl** got better grades than him on exams at the end of first year, his father beat him. He told him it was not acceptable that a girl, especially a mudblood, had better grades than the pureblooded heir.

"Second year, Draco's father bought him onto the Quidditch team, because Harry Potter was on the Gryffindor team, and he had the fastest broom. Draco was told he had to be better, and that nothing less than perfection was acceptable. So again, he worked hard, and studied hard. He won every game for Slytherin that wasn't against Gryffindor, for he couldn't beat Potter. Because exams were cancelled that year, all that there was to go on were reports from the teachers as to how he was doing. The teachers hated the attitude that Mister Malfoy made him have. But once again, Draco's marks were second best to the mudblooded Gryffindor. So once again, he was beat.

"Third year. I'm sure you remember this year well. It went much along the lines as year before. He didn't have top marks, and that got him hurt by his father. How dare he let a Mudblood beat him for three years? How dare he not have the top marks. He was a Malfoy. And did he not know that malfoys always had the best marks? Once again, a beating was in order.

"Fourth year… Well that year was a little iffy. He hadn't been expected to be the Hogwarts champion, because he couldn't be entered. But he still had to be top in grades. That mudblood couldn't have beaten him, because she was too busy helping Potter. But when they sat exams, somehow, the mudblood still beat him. Once more, when he returned home, he was beat.

"This year, I am sure that if Lucius was not in Azkaban, he would expect all 'O''s on his owls. There is no other grade acceptable. But this summer could be even more dangerous. Draco is worried that he will be forced to take the Dark Mark as you know. Because of the constant force and punishment, he had to act cold and rude to all his classmates. He had to act superior, even though he knew he wasn't in some aspects. He wished me to inform you that know that he knows that you were the same girl he tormented for so long, and because that may affect your final decision, that he is truly remorseful, and he wouldn't have been as horrid, had he any inkling. I shall leave you with this information to think over sister. Do not think on it lightly. I know you will analyze every little thing before you make a decision.

* * *

**Day Four**

_My Dearest Katterina,_

_I hope your conversation with your brother yesterday opened up a lot for you, and didn't affect your decision negatively. I do regret the vile things I have said to you now. Had I known, I would have been much nicer._

_However, today is not for me to try to make amends. In the box you have received today, you will find a symbol of us as a couple. It is a pendant. The pendant is a yin-yang. In case you are wondering. This is a symbol of how we balance each other. I tend to be a little outrageous, or quick to temper. And even as a kid, you managed to stop my anger and keep me from exploding and doing something regrettable, like hexing a friend that might have been with us. _

_This gift is to show that as a couple; I believe we will balance one another out. Our flaws, our quirks. What makes us tick. _

_Yours Fondly,_

_Draco Abraxas Severus Malfoy_

* * *

**Day Five**

_Dearest Katterina,_

_Today I am supposed to provide a proof of wealth. The both of us know that I am not yet seventeen; therefore I have yet to come into my inheritance. However, as I am a Malfoy, I have a rather vast wealth. It would be tacky to send you a bank statement as a proof of wealth. _

_Instead, enclosed are pictures of one of the Malfoy homes. It is not 'Malfoy Manor' currently, because it is not where the living family resides, however, it is a home of nice size, and is beautiful. It is in your home country. The place you grew up. It is located in the Italian countryside._

_I hope you find the home to your liking. _

_Yours Fondly,_

_Draco Abraxas Severus Malfoy_

* * *

**Day Six**

_My Dearest Katterina,_

_Today is the last day before I can see you. The day is about completely gone, as I knew that to give you a gift that is dear to my heart it had to be given at night fall. If Blaise has done what I asked, you are outside in the gardens, holding a box. _

_I want you to open the box. Inside the box is a plushie, and a certificate. I did something that it is usually done just by muggles. Now that you have touched the certificate, look into the sky. Do you see that?_

_The shape illuminated brightly in the sky is the constellation I am named for. I bought that for you. To give you something of myself, I gave you a corporeal dragon in my favorite colors, green and purple, and the constellation I was named for._

_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow my dearest. _

_Your Dragon, _

_Draco_

* * *

**Day Seven**

Draco stood in one of the sitting rooms in Zabini Manor. Blaise stood beside his best friend, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It was three fifty-eight. He was waiting for Katterina to enter the room.

Three fifty-nine.

Fifty seconds.

"You alright Drake?"

Forty-five.

"Yeah. Just nervous Blaise."

Thirty-seven.

"That's a new one. You're never nervous."

Twenty-five.

"Bugger off Blaise you wanker."

Twenty.

"Love you too Drake."

Fifteen.

"Sorry. Not into you like that."

Ten.

"It's a shame. We could have had something nice." A chuckle

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The door opened and three woman entered. A regal and proud looking Lady Malfoy. A teary-eyed Lady Zabini. In the middle was a nervous Katterina. The three stopped feet from the boys. Draco took a deep breath, and stepped forward, kneeling in front of the girl.

"Katterina Narcissa Zabini. You have always captured my attention. I have always been infatuated with you. I looked forward to the day I could do this. I spent weeks and weeks stressing about each part of the ritual, and what I would do. I worried that your brother would say no when I requested permission. So now, here I am, on bended knee before you, asking. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and accept my proposal to one day become my wife?"

Katterina watched as he took her left hand, and kissed it, before pulling a box out of his pocket. In the box was a silver ring. The face of the ring was a circle, in the very center was a large, but not gaudy, diamond. Surrounded by that were small emeralds. It was a family ring. The whole thing was amazing.

"I-… Draco. I have thought long and hard this week. I have taken each letter into thought, and each gift. I know how hard it was for you to open up. For these reasons, I have come up with a decision." She said. It seemed like all those in the room were holding their breath.

"Yes."

Draco slipped the ring onto her finger as Blaise let out a loud whoop. Draco stood, and pulled Katterina into a hug. He kissed her lightly.

"I have to write a letter." She said, pulling from the hug, and sitting in a chair, picking up a quill, and penning a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_I am writing you to tell you that some changes have been made to my being this year. I am not the same person I was when the year ended. I am sure you have had your suspicions about who I am. I am not the muggle born girl you think me. I am a pure blood. Katterina Narcissa Zabini. I will be attending Hogwarts as myself this year. Not Hermione Granger. I hope you understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Katterina Narcissa Zabini_

* * *

A.N.: OK! That is the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the train ride back to Hogwarts. I will have references to the summer in next chapter however. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, review! Remember, they feed my soul!

~Tessa


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Hello my peoples! I said on New Beginnings I was going to post another chapter on a storythat hadn't been updated in a bit. The story? THIS ONE! Yay! Anyway this chapter will be the train ride back to Hogwarts! There wasn't much over the summer that needed to be said, though I'll make references to the summer to give you an idea to what happened however! Now to the story!

Pairings: Draco/Katterina('Hermione')

Word Count: 1312

* * *

The morning of September first dawned bright, and unlike the stereotypical England weather, the sun was shining, and it didn't seem like it would rain or be overcast. A sigh escaped through the lips of a female who was looking at a few different outfit choices.

Finally making a choice, the girl grabbed a long sleeved shirt that was black and gray checkered, and pushed the sleeves back a bit. Next she pulled on a pair of skin tight jeans that she then charmed to look like they were made of a type of leather. She pulled on fingerless gloves, which wrapped around her pointer finger. Next, the female slipped earrings into her ears. They were star shaped, and had little diamonds in them. Next the girl sat, and pulled on knee high converse, and tightened the laces so that they looked like they were tied properly. Then she picked up a black studded belt and put it on around her waist, not bothering to put it through any belt loops. The girl grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and slid them onto her face, before turning to a school bag, and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Sis, you read- whoa girl. You look nice." A male said, walking into the room. The girl, Katterina, smiled.

"I'm ready bro." She said, looking down at her hand, making sure she was wearing her ring, and it was visible. She smiled, and looked up at her brother. She grabbed a robe, and took her bag off for a second, pulling the black object on. She smiled to herself, and put the robe back on.

"May as well make a good first impression, right?" She asked with a laugh. The two shared looks, and Katterina picked her bag up once more, and the two headed down the stairs meeting their mother to head to Kings Cross station.

* * *

The three arrived at Kings Cross, and looked around at all the muggles bustling about. They shook their heads, and walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

When they crossed the barrier, they looked around. "Look 'Rina! There's Draco!" Blaise said. The twins smiled at one another, and hurried over there.

Just as they reached them, Pansy Parkinson came over, throwing herself at Draco. Katterina rose an eyebrow at Blaise, and bit her lip, smirking. They had a plan.

"Drakey! I didn't see you all summer! I was hoping I could see you, so we could have some…. 'quality time'!" She exclaimed. Draco made a grossed out face at the pug like whiney female.

Katterina walked over, and hugged Draco, who had taken a step away from Pansy the second her grip had loosened. The girl pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek.

"I missed you last night Dragon dear. Why didn't you come over?" She asked, smirking.

Draco seemed to catch on. "Mother didn't want me to leave last night, Kat, dearest. Otherwise I would have been there in a heartbeat. How is the family ring treating you? Still fit properly?" He asked.

Katterina smiled at her fiancé, and held it up for him to see, making sure that Pansy could see the ring on her left hand as well.

"It is wonderful darling. Fits like a glove!" She said, before turning to look at Pansy. "Parkinson. I would appreciate if you would keep your hands off my fiancé from now on!" She said, glaring at the female.

Pansy seemed dumbfounded, but fixed the girl with what she thought was an intimidating glare. "Your fiancé? I will have you know Draco and I have been together since third year!" The girl insisted.

Katterina snorted. "Puh-lease Parkinson. I've known draco since we were about five. If he'd gotten a girlfriend he would have told me, or my dear brother Blaise. And besides, Draco even went through the proper courtship ritual. I can show you the letter if you would like. I framed it to hang in my dormitory." She told the girl, stepping back from Draco and grabbing his hand. The three left Pansy behind as they boarded the train, saying good bye to their mothers.

"Katterina love, where are your trunks?" Draco asked, causing Katterina to laugh.

"In my bag dear. There is an undetectable extension charm on the bag, and I shrunk the trunk a bit." She said smiling as they got into a compartment.

"Brilliant." Draco said, which was repeated and echoed when Draco and Blaise saw the girl pull out several bags of candy that had been hand made in Italy. They definitely wouldn't need anything from the trolley.

* * *

Halfway through the trip, the door opened, and the three in the compartment looked up at a red faced Ronald Weasley, a pissy Ginny, and uncomfortable Harry Potter.

"Can I do something for you?" Katterina asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Hermione Granger?" Ginny demanded loudly, causing several people to look out of their compartment doors to see what was going on. Katterina shook her head.

"If you want to have this conversation, can you at least come in and shut the door? I don't want to have all of these eavesdroppers listening in." She told them, shifting closer to Draco to make space next to her, and there were places to sit beside her brother.

"Ok, first of all, I was never Hermione Granger. That was a rouse. I was hiding. I always have been Katterina Narcissa Zabini, and I always will be." She said. Ron snorted as he stood by the door. Unlike Harry and Ginny who had both sat by Blaise, he refused to sit down.

"Well actually dear, you will only be a Zabini for another year or two." Draco told her, taking her hand.

Ron's face grew redder, and Ginny seemed to not like that.

"What the HELL? You two are getting married? What happened to you hating him Hermione?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Katterina shook her head. "First off, I am NOT Hermione Granger, I told you that already. And besides, I never hated Draco. We have been friends for years. Our mothers went to school together. If there is any male in the school I really hate, it's probably your brother Ginny. He's a controlling, jealous jerk. He doesn't know how to be a good friend, because he's always too busy coveting what others have instead of living with what he's got, and growing up." She said.

Ginny's face grew redder than even Ron's and she drew her wand, pointing it at the girl. By the time she had, Katterina, Draco, and Blaise had their own wands drawn, and pointed at Ginny.

"Don't try it, Weaslette. You are outnumbered, and out skilled. What Katterina said was true. And you shouldn't be upset that she doesn't want to date your pathetic brother. Now, I think it would be best if the three of you left." Draco told her.

Ginny glared at him, and turned back to Katterina. "He's a Death Eater. You know that right? He took the mark when his precious father got carted away!" Ginny said, eyes blazing in anger.

Katterina set her jaw, and stood, towering over Giinny. "I don't care what you have to say, Ginny. But you will not insult Draco in front of me again." She said, before leaning in to speak to whisper to the girl. "Besides, whether he has a mark or not, it's the females you have to look out for. They have a crazy streak." She said, smirking at the girl viciously, before leaning back.

The door blew open, and Ron stumbled. "Now leave." Katterina stated firmly, eyes darkening.

Once the three had left, they went back to their seats, and sat happily, talking amongst themselves for the last few hours of the ride.

* * *

A.N.: Here is the next chapter! I will have six up in a while…. It will have the feast and first day of classes! Tell me what you think!

~Tessa


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Yup... So I have been gone for like ever. I'm a busy person. Sometimes. School started. Won't be able to post as often then. Will be very busy, but I will work to get chapters out every once in a while. I cannot promise regular updates, as this story is just moving along as I go. So here is chapter six of Katterina Narcissa Who?

Pairings: Draco/Katterina(Hermione)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I have books, and movies and a mobile. But past that, I do not own the characters.

Word Count: 888

(Line Break)

When the train stopped and the students got off at Hogsmead station, Katterina had just finished changing into her Hogwarts uniform. The skirt stopped about three inches above her knees, and her white button up shirt was hidden under the customary gray sweater vest, however the trim wasn't red and gold. It was the same that the first years had before being sorted. She wasn't wearing a tie either.

"I'm going to insist on being resorted." She told Draco, holding his hand, as they walked to the carriages. They ended up claiming one with Theodore Nott, who was trying to discretely check out Katterina.

"Theo, If you don't stop gawking, I may be forced to curse you to Hades and back." She said sweetly, causing her brother to chuckle, and Draco-the ever dignified Malfoy- to snort. Theo blushed, and looked out of the window, not saying anything. When they arrived at the school, the boys all took their seats at the Slytherin table while Katterina walked up to the head table. Everyone stopped talking at once, eyes focused on the strange girl. Ginny glared, Harry just watched indifferently, trying to ignore Ron's dark muttering.

"Professor. I wish to be resorted. As Hermione Granger, I was a Gryffindor, but I no longer feel safe in that House." She told the Headmaster. The other teachers started in shock, along with most of the school. This beautiful, graceful female was Hermione Granger?

"Of course Miss Zabini. You may stand to the side, and once the sorting for the first years has been completed we will sort you." He said. Katterina gave the old man a strained smile, and went to stand at the end of the head table.

About half an hour later, Katterina's name was called. She walked over to the stool that held the Sorting Hat and sat down. The hat spoke to her.

"_Hm, quite interesting. I remember this mind. A few years ago, you sat on my stool, and I placed you in Gryffindor, but now your back, seeking a new home. I know the perfect one for you, Miss. Zabini, and future Lady Malfoy. _**RAVENCLAW!**" The sorting hat shouted, and the table clad in blue and bronze cheered loudly, glad to have the famous brains of Hermione Granger in their house, even if she wasn't Hermione any more. As she walked, she changed her clothes to that of a Ravenclaw, and sat beside Luna Lovegood, smiling at the girl.

(Line Break)

The next morning Katterina got up early and went to the bathroom connected to the dormitory. She took a quick shower and stood looking at herself in the mirror. She ran a hand through her waist length brown hair, smiling at herself. Her violet eyes crinkled pleasantly in the corners as she smiled. Her engagement ring twinkled in the light, and made her feel mature. She giggled, and left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. She wasn't worried about any of the girls looking at her, because they were all still asleep.

Katterina quickly dressed, taking a moment to look at herself, clad in the Ravenclaw colours. She was so used to seeing herself in red and gold. She finished tying her tie and grabbed her bag, loaded to the brim with her school books. She headed out of the dormitory, quickly putting her hair into a French plait down the right side of her head, and twisted it back up, pinning it into place, so that her hair was in a makeshift bun.

She headed down to the Great Hall, knowing she would be one of the first people there. Not disappointed, there were only a couple Hufflepuffs and Draco and Blaise in the Great Hall when she arrived.

Gliding gracefully over to them, she kissed both boys on the cheek, and sat across from them momentarily. Draco looked her over approvingly.

"Blue and Bronze definitely make you look good. You were born for those colours." Draco informed his fiancée, who smiled in response. She blushed slightly, and winked, before rising to join Luna Lovegood, who had just drifted in, at the Ravenclaw table.

About ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick egan to hand out time tables to his house. He handed Katterina a black page, and tapped it with his wand. "I greatly look forward to having you in my house, Miss Zabini. Your excellence will shine bright here." He informed her. Katterina beamed at him, and watched as he walked away.

Looking down at her time tables she smirked. Ancient Runes, Advanced Potions-where she would see Draco-, Arithmancy-Which she would have with her brother AND Draco- Transfiguration-which was all sixth years together because of the few who had passed O.W.L.s- DADA with the Hufflepuffs, a free period, and Herbology-all sixth years.

Her schedule looked just fine, she thought. She stood to make her way down to the Dungeons, as Potions would be the first class of the day.

Draco saw her stand, and quickly rose himself, bidding his friends good-bye and walking over to Katterina. He held out his arm to her. "May I escort you to Potions, Milady?" He asked, giving a small bow jokingly. Katterina giggled, and looped her arm through his.

"Why of course, My Love." She responded. The two left the Great Hall, aware of the looks following them.

(Line Break)

AN: Sorry that took forever… I lost inspiration for a while, and haven't had internet except when I'm at work, so its been hard finding time to post. I'm going to try to have a more regular posting schedule now that I'm back though! And I will be working on possibly making the chapters longer!


End file.
